Evaporative coolers are used in a variety of settings including factories, warehouses, workshops and agricultural structures, as well as automobiles, homes, offices, trailers and at the sidelines of sporting events. Evaporative cooling improves workplace productivity by keeping workers cool in the workplace which, in turn, reduces heat-related illness and employee turn-over, particularly in the summer months and/or in hotter climates. It also improves performance of sports players by keeping players cool or preventing heat exhaustion in sports that demand extended periods of physical exertion.
Evaporative coolers require minimal parts and are relatively simple to manufacture and maintain, making them an attractive alternative to conventional air conditioning and mechanical refrigeration systems. Because of their simple construction, the cost of acquiring and operating evaporative coolers is considerably lower than that of conventional air conditioning systems. Moreover, evaporative coolers are especially useful in outside environments, whether open, such as an athletic field, or enclosed, for example, a factory or the like, whereas refrigeration systems in such environments are comparatively inefficient, if not impractical. Evaporative coolers are also economical since they use minimal amounts of energy and environmentally safe since they have no CFCs or HCFCs.
The versatility and other advantages of evaporative coolers have caused manufacturers to explore ways of making them more attractive to a wider range of consumers. One way of doing this is by making evaporative coolers more portable. Heretofore, attempts at improving portability have included, for example, reducing the size of and combining the components of the evaporative cooler into a smaller and more compact system. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,620, which is illustrative of a typical portable evaporative cooler. Other attempts have included self-containing certain portions of the evaporative cooler, for example, by providing a water source that is remote from, or a separate component of, the evaporative cooler.
Yet another attempt to provide a portable evaporative cooling system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,371 entitled, "Method and Apparatus for Misting Vehicle Occupants." The '371 patent integrates an evaporative cooling system into a golf cart having the fluid reservoir and other components integrated within the golf cart body. A disadvantage of the system disclosed in the '371 patent is the use of an accumulator system and accompanying solenoid valve. The accumulator is a device which traps air to store energy for supplying water under a substantially constant pressure. The accumulator therefore is implemented to reduce the pulsing of fluid to the mist nozzles caused by the pump. The inclusion of an accumulator and accompanying solenoid further increases the cost and complexity of the system and provides a potential reliability problem since the accumulator reservoir is often an inflatable diaphragm which may puncture or leak during the rugged operation of the golf cart. Alternatively, the accumulator reservoir is a rigid tank which disadvantageously increases the size of the system, making it difficult to incorporate the system into various types or vehicles or applications.